1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to zoom lenses and, particularly, to a zoom projection lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, zoom lenses are used in projectors, such as digital micro-mirror device (DMD) projectors, to allow adjusting the projectors for use in different spaces, e.g., a spacious hall or a narrow room. However, correcting aberrations in the zoom lens is difficult, because corrections for one setting of the zoom lens may not be effective at another setting. Therefore it is difficult to ensure quality image resolution for all settings within a zooming range of the zoom lens.
What is needed, therefore, is a zoom projection lens to overcome the above-described problem.